May 16, 2014 Smackdown results
The May 16, 2014 Edition of Smackdown is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's Smackdown brand, which took place on May 13, 2014 at the Greensboro Coliseum in Greensboro, North Carolina. Summary With WWE Payback fast approaching, the leader of the Cenation tempted the fury of the monster, with a pair of high-flying equalizers ready to watch his back. John Cena kicked off SmackDown, accepting Bray Wyatt's challenge for a Last Man Standing Match at WWE Payback. However, considering Cena's extensive history in that particular type of match, he figured the only reason his dangerous foe would dare propose the stipulation was because he didn't have any “marbles” in his head. Cena then threw down the gauntlet and challenged any member of The Wyatt Family to a SmackDown showdown, allowing The Eater of Worlds to choose the opponent! Wyatt and his disciplines soon emerged on the TitanTron, thanking Cena for helping him find the cure to his adversary's “plague” – namely to take the air from his lungs. The self-professed “god” then followed up another frightening rendition of “He’s Got the Whole World in His Hands,” with a single word: “burn"! WWE Universe, the wait is over. Bo Dallas will come to SmackDown next Friday! Four days after breaking his losing streak with a huge Raw victory, Cody Rhodes and his brother Goldust looked to get back into the hunt for championship gold in a non-title match against WWE Tag Team Champions The Usos. When the action broke down into an absolute free-for-all, though, Jimmy gained the advantage over Cody and broke his one match winning streak with a thunderous splash off the top tope. One week after El Torito pinned Heath Slater in Six-Man Tag Team action, the pint-sized Superstar once again defeated him one-on-one, thanks to a mistake by Hornswoggle and a wicked Bull-Sault. With fellow “Total Diva” Eva Marie serving as special guest referee, Natalya looked to defeat Nikki Bella in a Raw rematch. As the third-generation Diva transformed her surfboard submission maneuver into a pin attempt, however, Nikki countered to pick up the pin herself. After making claims on Twitter that Batista was the only member of Evolution that had not actually “evolved,” Dolph Ziggler found himself going one-on-one with The Animal on SmackDown. In the height of the action, Batista delivered a low blow to The Showoff, forcing the referee to call the disqualification. Still, before the smoke cleared, the six-time World Champion unleashed the full extent of his rage, hitting Ziggler with a post-match Batista Bomb before viciously hurling him onto the ringside barrier. Prior to their imminent match, Titus O’Neil elected to poke fun at Sheamus’ “lily white” appearance and the fact that he was a United States Champion who was not from the U.S. After O’Neil unsuccessfully ordered The Celtic Warrior out of “his” ring, the bell rang and Sheamus hit his outspoken opponent with an instant Brogue Kick for the victory. Damien Sandow was brimming with confidence after issuing an open challenge to the locker room. However, when Santino Marella answered the call – with a stumbling Emma at his side – and overcame The Enlightened One with the Cobra, an irate Sandow was left to scream his frustration into the microphone. With Paul Heyman explaining to the WWE Universe that the real “truth” was actually his client, Cesaro, The King of Swing overcame R-Truth with a fierce uppercut/Neutralizer combination. Despise John Cena's earlier challenge to take on any member of The Wyatt Family leader's choosing, it looked as if the “New Face of Fear” came to SmackDown's main event ready to launch a 3-on-1 assault. However, the sudden addition of WWE Tag Team Champions The Usos made the creepy trio put that plan on hold. Instead of taking on the match himself, Bray then chose Erick Rowan to face the leader of the Cenation. As the action of the hard-fought contest reached a fevered pitch, The Usos disposed of an interfering Luke Harper, paving the way for the 11-time WWE Champion to rally back from the Claw and triumph over Rowan with an Attitude Adjustment. Results ; ; *Dark match: Tyson Kidd defeated Sami Zayn *The Usos (Jey Uso & Jimmy Uso) defeated Cody Rhodes & Goldust (12:38) *El Torito defeated Heath Slater (2:20) *Nikki Bella defeated Natalya (Special Referee: Eva Marie) (2:29) *Dolph Ziggler defeated Batista by DQ (5:00) *Sheamus defeated Titus O'Neil (0:17) *Santino Marella (w/ Emma) defeated Damien Sandow (0:46) *Cesaro (w/ Paul Heyman) defeated R-Truth (1:11) *John Cena (w/ Jey Uso & Jimmy Uso) defeated Erick Rowan (w/ Bray Wyatt & Luke Harper) (8:23) *Dark match: John Cena & The Usos (Jey Uso & Jimmy Uso) defeated The Wyatt Family (Bray Wyatt, Erick Rowan & Luke Harper) Other on-screen talent Image Gallery John Cena challenged a member of The Wyatt Family SD_769_Photo_004.jpg SD_769_Photo_009.jpg SD_769_Photo_014.jpg SD_769_Photo_016.jpg SD_769_Photo_017.jpg SD_769_Photo_019.jpg The Usos v Cody Rhodes & Goldust SD_769_Photo_024.jpg SD_769_Photo_025.jpg SD_769_Photo_026.jpg SD_769_Photo_047.jpg SD_769_Photo_050.jpg SD_769_Photo_054.jpg El Torito v Heath Slater SD_769_Photo_060.jpg SD_769_Photo_063.jpg SD_769_Photo_064.jpg SD_769_Photo_065.jpg SD_769_Photo_072.jpg SD_769_Photo_074.jpg Nikki Bella v Natalya SD_769_Photo_079.jpg SD_769_Photo_080.jpg SD_769_Photo_083.jpg SD_769_Photo_085.jpg SD_769_Photo_089.jpg SD_769_Photo_094.jpg Dolph Ziggler v Batista SD_769_Photo_097.jpg SD_769_Photo_102.jpg SD_769_Photo_105.jpg SD_769_Photo_108.jpg SD_769_Photo_098.jpg SD_769_Photo_101.jpg Sheamus v Titus O'Neil SD_769_Photo_123.jpg SD_769_Photo_128.jpg SD_769_Photo_129.jpg SD_769_Photo_131.jpg SD_769_Photo_132.jpg SD_769_Photo_133.jpg Santino Marella v Damien Sandow SD_769_Photo_141.jpg SD_769_Photo_142.jpg SD_769_Photo_146.jpg SD_769_Photo_150.jpg SD_769_Photo_152.jpg SD_769_Photo_157.jpg Cesaro v R-Truth SD_769_Photo_165.jpg SD_769_Photo_166.jpg SD_769_Photo_167.jpg SD_769_Photo_168.jpg SD_769_Photo_174.jpg SD_769_Photo_176.jpg John Cena v Erick Rowan SD_769_Photo_181.jpg SD_769_Photo_198.jpg SD_769_Photo_201.jpg SD_769_Photo_204.jpg SD_769_Photo_207.jpg SD_769_Photo_218.jpg See also *Friday Night Smackdown! *The show's venue details External links * WWE Smackdown #769 at CAGEMATCH.net * #769 on WWE Network Category:WWE Smackdown results Category:2014 television events